1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for monitoring food tray activity in which a sensor detects the presence or absence of a food tray in a hallway, such as in a hotel or motel.
2. Background of the Invention
Typically, food is delivered on trays to patrons in rooms of hotels by room service. Conventionally, after the patron has finished the food, the tray holding the used dishes and any uneaten food is placed in the hallway. Thereafter, the tray is picked up at some point by housekeeping or room service. The disadvantage of this method is that housekeeping or room service are unaware when the patron has finished the meal and do not know when to pick up the tray from outside the patron's room. Accordingly, it can be several hours before the tray is picked up resulting in unsightly trays being in the hallways and observed by other patrons of the hotel, as well as uneaten food having the possibility of spoiling and drawing pests or rodents.
It is desirable to provide a system for monitoring food tray activity wherein such system can alert a central location upon the placement of a food tray or cart in a hallway.